Talk:Jacob Cass (Original CAW)/@comment-75.87.201.43-20180204173754
Real Name: Jacob Harvey Cass Nickname: Real Cass, The Winner of NXT Nationality: British, German Date of Birth: 03/22/1980 Place of Birth: Baton Rouge, Louisiana Billed From: Baton Rouge, Louisiana Residence From: Baton Rouge, Louisiana Tranied By: Shawn Michaels Life Career: Serving in the US Marine Years of Military Service: 1998-1999 WWE Debut: June 12, 1995 Early Life: Jacob Harvey Cass was born on March 22, 1980 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana he was raised by his parents Jacob is a German descent.When Jacob was 3 years old went to school he like to study english and choir. Jacob dosen't like saying negavite thing and being annoyed by his parents and when he was 10 he like watching WWF and NFL Cass said that he a fan of the New Orleans Saints and that was Jacob favorite NFL team and his favorite WWF superstars was the Ulimate Warrior and The Undertaker. When Jacob was 15 years old he was homeless his parents kicked him out of house and his parents still attended Jacob to high school and he started traning wrestling in May 1995 his first match was on June 12, 1995 when he was fighting Wyatt Daniels and he won his first WWE match in Monday Night Raw and in August 1997 he feud with Bret Hart and join the D Generation X in 2000 The DX turns on Cass after he eliminated Triple H and win The 2000 Royal Rumble also he graduated high school in 1998 after Jacob graduated high school he served in military as the US marine in June 1998-May 1999 and then Jacob married his wife named Helena Cass they were married after their second son was born Cass first son named Elliot born on July 15, 1998 they were married on May 25, 2000 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and his second son was born named Stephen born on March 23, 2000 but later on June 26, 2002 Cass was arrested for shooting gun and killing people with a knife he was bailed out of jail on January 12, 2003. Cass was drafted to Smackdown in WWE Draft 2004 and 2009 in WWE 2010 Cass atter leaving Smackdown he was in NXT and he is the winner of NXT in WWE Draft 2011 Cass was drafted to Raw he was fighting Kevin Nash and the WCW Superstars. Cass has saved Monday Night Raw by defeating Kevin Nash at Starcade In 2013 Cass went back to Friday Night Smackdown with his original gimmick On Wrestlemania 30 Cass has won in his hometown. In July 2014 when cass return to WWE his gimmick was a hollywood gimmick but in April 2015 he went back to his original gimmick On April 2, 2017 at Wrestlemania 33 Cass career ended he was defeated by Seth Rollins and Cass have to says goodbye to the WWE Universe and Cass Return to WWE on June 13, 2017 in New Orleans that he have to give speech to the WWE Universe Cass said my dreams has come true to WWE the fallen of my hearts that my career ended at Wrestlemania 33 I'm going to miss you all and i'm coming back at Wrestlemania 34 and thank you guys for me coming to the WWE Universe and goodbye to all of you and thank you very much I will see you guys at Wrestlemania 34 On April 8 the days that Ultimate Warrior passed away in 2014 and good luck to see you guys and I'm leaving WWE goodbye I'm going to miss you.